


The Grande Rite

by angryschnauzer



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: 18+, Blood Sacrifices, Depictions of The Devil, Dubious Consent, Erotica, F/M, Graphic Sex, Inaccurate Depiction of Witchcraft, NSFW, Oral Sex, Restraints, Ritual Public Sex, Ritual Sex, Wholly Inspired by TV's 'Salem', Witchcraft, shackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: Chase Collins is the leader of your coven. With one last blood sacrifice needed in order to complete the ritual of the Grande Rite, you find yourself chosen to make the ultimate sacrifice.*Can be read as if set in modern times or witch trials era*





	The Grande Rite

**Author's Note:**

> This work was somehow inspired by the below tumblr post, where user 'Sebashtiansatan' edited shots of Seb to give it a glowy/orange hue which made me think of firelight;  
> http://sebashtiansatan.tumblr.com/post/180418430666/i-brought-you-a-caramel-boi-pt-2-pt-1-here

 

The Grande Rite.

Chase silently stalked through the old halls of the mansion, no lights lit yet his way was easy to find, the noises from the lawns outside drew him to where his flock would be preparing for his arrival.

The doors to the stone patio opened seemingly by themselves, yet all it had taken was a simple thought as he approached them to have them swinging on their ancient hinges. He approached the low stone wall that separated the end of the structure with the start of nature and looked out over the raucous preparations for his arrival and of the night’s activities.

The air was thick with the scents of the impending ceremony; of smoke from the elder and yew tree logs burning and illuminating the night, the heady musk of arousal where the coven were growing more and more excited with the anticipation of the celebrations, and the dark underlying metallic odour of blood, the blood that had already been spilt to prepare the altar where the chosen blood sacrifice would be the final key to perform the Grande Rite.

-

The grass was cool beneath your bare feet as you danced by the light of the burning pyre in front of you, swept up in the hysteria of the coven, unable to tell if the music was real or in your head. All you knew was tonight the most powerful witch you’d ever met would choose one of the coven to complete the grande rite. There were tales of the pleasure and pain that the sacrifice would experience, to feel both heaven and hell simultaneously, unsure if anything existed after all was to be said and done.

As the smoke from the pyre started to swirl in serpentine twists around the ground like a thousand snakes, the flames grew ever higher in the sky and you saw him, standing above you all. His eyes scanned the dancing mass, his eyes burning amber and you knew it wasn't from the reflection of the flames because they went pitch black thereafter. A quick flick of his tongue to wet his lips and it released a flood of arousal from your virgin core, the slick wetness spreading over your thighs. The music drew you closer to him and you could see his gaze turn back to the icy blue, his nostrils flaring before a smirk tugged at the corners of his plump lips.

The music grew louder, your feet carrying you faster, and whether it be your heartbeat or drums, a beat shook through you in time with the others that danced with you. When the music reached a tearing crescendo everything suddenly went quiet and you all turned to him, your heart hammering in your chest as you eagerly anticipated his words.

Holding his hands high he grinned before his voice came booming out over the clearing;

“Tonight!... Tonight we will perform the final sacrifice for the grande rite!”

He stepped down from the old stone patio to make his way into the coven, the naked bodies parting as he slowly and surely stalked through his devoted followers;

“Tonight, one of you will give the ultimate sacrifice! You will willingly give up your greatest treasure for the sake of the coven, so we may rule over the puritan stock that think they control this town”

Chase walked through the witches, his witches; before he came upon the altar. Resting one foot in front of the other he laid his palm on the weather worn stone surface, the rock seemingly starting to steam at his touch;

“Tonight Samael will rise; he will take on a form only one of you will truly see”

He moved his hand to gesture to a tall object that sat at the head of the altar and had been draped in a swathe of dark fabric, that fabric suddenly fluttering to the ground to show an ornate mirror. A chorus of whispers rose through the coven and you caught snatches of the elder witches’ hushed words yet nothing seemed to make sense. Instead you watched as Chase stood tall above you all, a smirk playing across his face as he rested the palm of his hand back onto the altar. A low rumbling could be felt through the soles of your bare feet and you watched as the surface of the stone seemingly turned to a dark fetid pool of tar.

The surface moved and swayed as if creatures beneath it were trying to break through the surface until finally the forked tongue and bulbous head of a python broke free. The coven fell silent, collectively taking a step back as the giant black serpent pulled itself free from the altar, its body flowing like vapours as its endless body poured over the edge of the stone until it encircled the entire altar, rearing up and nuzzling against Chase’s hand.

“Temptation will find the chosen one, the one to make the ultimate blood sacrifice... blood that will pour onto the altar and provide the thirteenth source to release the oncoming storm of fire!”

At the end of his words the snake – Temptation – started to curl from his feet and into the crowd, winding past bare feet, curling and brushing against shaking calves. Your gaze flitted between Chase and Temptation, seeing the excitement in his eyes as the beast paused here and there before moving on. It got closer, winding its scaly skin between ankles and over feet before with a faltering pause it encircled your ankle and stopped.

You were shaking with fear, was this it? Were you the chosen one? As your body shook you looked up to Chase and suddenly felt an unnatural calm descend over you, watching as he licked his lips and his gaze raked up and down your naked body. You were so distracted by Chase that you hadn’t noticed as the python had curled itself around your body until you were being lifted, forcibly moved towards the altar yet somehow you remained upright.

As you grew closer to where Chase stood the beast slowed until you were face to face with him, his hand lifting to cup your cheek as he leant in and pressed a chaste kiss to your other cheek. His lips brushed against your skin for a moment before they moved to your ear;

“The mirror will show only you the truth. Trust the mirror”

He released you and Temptation moved you up the mound and onto the altar, unfurling itself from your body with a quick slide of scales against your naked skin that had you distracted enough to not realise the hooded figures had emerged from the shadows until they had grasped your wrists and ankles;

“What? What are you doing?”

The panic rose in your voice and you glanced around, searching the fire lit faces for Chase but he was gone. Instead you were moved against your will until you were bent at the waist, your wrists shackled in iron to the top of the altar through the old worn ring that was inlaid into the stone, your arms stretched out in front of you. Your ankles received the same treatment, keeping your legs spread and you could feel the heat of shame rush to your face as your core was put on display for the rest of the coven to see.

The rise in volume of chatter suddenly lulled, silence enveloping the clearing and that’s when you felt it, the cool trickle of fear running down your spine. The deep thud of a heavy step getting closer wound the nerves in the pit of your gut until you heard the loud exhale of air, unable to tell if it was from man or beast. Out of the corner of your eye you could see the fellow witches’ eyes wide in fear, and that was when you felt it; the slow drag of clawed fingers down your back.  The hooded figures moved to your sides, you were unable to see their faces but their voices were clear enough;

“Samael... please accept this offering”

You waited, fear surging through your body until you heard his voice, unlike anything of this earth;

“She is pure?”

“Yes my lord” the hooded figures replied

“Then her most precious of blood will be the final key”

The voice was like sandpaper, as if the heat of hellfire had burned the last ounce of softness from its lungs, and as you shook in fear you felt its tongue dart out and lick a searing stripe the length of your spine, feeling as rough as a wildcats. But it was the brush of thick thighs against the back of your own that made the whimper rise from your throat, before the nudge of something almost the width of your wrist sought out your entrance. You knew in that instance it was a gnarled phallus, one that you could only have seen in your nightmares, but somehow it excited you. The fresh flood of arousal at your core seeped over the bulbous crown, briefly easing its entrance before with a violent thrust you were filled. The scream that left your lips as your maidenhead was broken echoed around the fire lit clearing, the suddenness of it more of a shock that the dull pain that bloomed at the base of your spine.

The creature withdrew from you and you felt a flood of arousal – and something else – spill from your core, and in that moment you realised what the precious blood sacrifice was and how you had been chosen simply because your virginity had remained intact. You did however keep your eyes screwed shut out of fear, trembling as you felt the thickness press against your tender opening again and that’s when the creatures hand slowly crawled up your back and curled into your hair. Tugging on your locks that were entwined between its withered fingers it pulled your head up and you felt its warm breath against your ear, its tongue curling around your lobe before it finally spoke;

“Open your eyes, look into the mirror and see the truth”

Somehow you did as it requested, your eyelids parting enough to look through your lashes, and that was when a gasp of surprise escaped your lips, for behind you stood Chase. His naked body shone with sweat in the orange fire light and as your eyes grew wide in surprise you watched as he ran his fingers over your core and held them up to the light. The red of your blood shone on them before he wiped the slick across the stone of the altar, and as he spoke to the coven it was the devils voice, not his own;

“The thirteenth blood to fall on this land”

A roar of cheers erupted from the coven, suddenly music and the beat of a drum filled the air as he leant forwards. To anyone watching it would seem that the devil himself was biting your neck, but what you saw through the mirror was Chase pressing open mouthed kisses to your jugular, his stubble brushing against your pressure point as he gently eased himself into your tender core again, this time gentler and with the touch of a lover.

“You have done so well my little buttercup, so pure and brave. My familiar – Temptation – picked wisely, for she knew you were the one I wanted all along”

“Master...” you whispered as his thick cock pushed so beautifully inside you, filling you so deep and giving you such pleasure you hadn’t known existed.

The coven danced in a frenzy around you as your bodies were joined in the most carnal of ways, his lips never leaving your skin as his hands found their way beneath you, one seeking out your clit and rubbing soft circles against it as the other wrapped around the front of your neck, holding you still as your eyes remained locked with his in the reflection of the mirror. His thrusts grew harder as he pounded you into the worn altar beneath you, the edge of the stone pressing painfully into the front of your thighs, but you didn’t care, for pleasure was so close, your orgasm threatening to crest with head rub and twist of his body over yours.

Chase’s lips pressed to your ear as you felt your body teetering on the precipice of pleasure;

“Say you’ll be come my wife... bear me children and rule with me”

You screamed out as your orgasm hit, his words the trigger;

“Yes! YES!”

Blinding by pleasure you roared with a scream as your body gripped Chase so tight, his seed flooding your fertile virgin womb as he released himself with a blood curdling howl. The dancing coven watched in awe as in their eyes their horned master took your body for his own, not knowing that Chase was that very being.

Their frenzied vision only saw as the beast withdrew from you, his seed seeping from your spent body before its clawed hands ripped the chains that still shackled you from the altar and scooped you into its arms. On cloven hoofed feet it stalked away, carrying your spent body into the darkness.

-

Laying you softly down Chase climbed into the ancient bed next to you, pulling you into his arms and pressing kisses to your face before capturing your lips for a tender kiss;

“I meant what I said on the altar, if you would have me would you become my wife?”

Blinking in the pale light of dawn that started to come through the slats of the shutters you looked into his pale eyes;

“You meant that? I have a choice?”

“Absolutely, I may be master of hell, but everyone has a choice. I will hold no grudges if it’s not want you want and if you decide it’s not a path you wish to follow”

Cupping his cheek you gazed up at him;

“I would be honoured to become your wife”

His smile was genuine as it spread across his face and it seemingly lit the room;

“Then we shall be married!” he exclaimed, a gentle laugh escaping his lips; “But tomorrow... I think the coven shall be too tired and hung-over to witness anything today”

Pulling him on top of you, you nodded in agreement;

“Good, because I would like to spend the day sinning with the king of hell... Chase take me for your carnal pleasure”

His fingers traced over your bare breasts;

“Oh my pet, the pleasure will be all yours...”

 

 


End file.
